


A New Dawn

by quirkyfawx



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: Raylin Shepard, Hero, Destroyer of the Reapers was considered eternally MIA by all at the end of the war. That was until Primarch Victus contacted Garrus Vakarian.Plots are unfolding and allies aren't to be trusted.(and hopefully one day I'll come up with a better summary)





	1. The starting storm (I really suck at titles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Trying to get back into my writing. This is my Shepard's story after the war. I'll try to keep my updates going and hope I get better.
> 
> A warning, my Shepard is a bit broken in the beginning. No way I can see her coming out of everything okay. Please be patient with her. She'll get better.

She was alive.

Primarch Adrien Victus could barely believe it. Even though he had seen her not even an hour ago.

Raylin Shepard was alive.

Victus took a sip of his turian brandy, barely hearing the beeping of an unread message at his private terminal and the rain outside. In his study he contemplated what this truly meant. What it meant for the rest of the galaxy. 

The past year had been both interesting and difficult to say the least. The after effects of the war were many. With the help of the scientists who had dedicated their selves to the Crucible, they were able to get the mass relays working. It was not easy but they managed the seemingly impossible task.

During the time the mass relays were down all the races came together to help in the recovery. Between many being stranded in different systems, that togetherness was crucial. The turians had to lean heavily on the quarians for food since dextro rations were scarce. But they all managed and made the start to start sorting the mess. 

There were many dead and many more counted missing. Many clung to the hope of finding a missing loved one and have yet to find them to this day. Amongst the missing was Shepard.  
The Alliance, as did many, refused to believe she was dead. So they kept her eternally MIA, that was until now. 

Victus finished his brandy in one gulp and stood up. He needed to make a decision soon. The ramifications if he kept this to himself would be horrific. But the other option…..

The door to his study pinged. 

 

“Enter.” He called out. Victus’s personal aid, Sentra, walked in. 

“Primarch, Garrus Vakarian is here to see you,” she said handing him a data pad. Victus took the pad and nodded.

“Let him in. That will be all tonight.”

“Yes, Primarch,” Sentra said as she turned to leave. Not a full minute passed when Garrus came into the room.

“Primarch Victus, you said it was urgent?” Victus took a deep breath and moved to the mini bar, refilling his own glass and pouring brandy into another. He nodded to the empty seat across from his recently vacated one.

“Take a seat, Vakarian. What I’m about to tell you isn’t easy,” Victus said while handing Garrus the glass. Garrus acted as he was about the refuse the offer but the look on Victus’s face seemed to think different. Garrus accepted the glass and sat. Victus returned to his chair. He took a big swig of the brandy.

“Garrus, I have known you and trusted you for some time now. What I’m about to tell you does not come easy, even though it should,” Victus said. He motioned to the glass in Garrus’s hand. “Drink. You’re going to need to for what I’m about to tell you.”

“Primarch...”

“Victus,” Victus interrupted. “I need you here right now as a friend.”

“Okay…Victus,” Garrus said. He took a sip of his drink and put it on the table between the two chairs. Garrus moved forward, sitting at the edge of the chair.  
“If there’s something going on, tell me. I haven’t seen you this nervous since you became the Primarch.” Victus sighed loudly.

“You’re right. Garrus, you’ve always been by my side. Supported me even when I felt I could never handle this role. What I’m about to tell you will have some serious ramifications if not dealt with correctly. And I fear I may not be able to keep this secret for much longer. “He placed his now empty glass on the table next to Garrus’s unfinished one. “Commander Shepard is alive.”

 

 

Commander Shepard is Alive.

Those words repeated inside Garrus’s head. It had been over a year since the end of the Reaper war. Over a year since she was declared MIA. Over a year since he lost his other half.  
Garrus jumped out of his seat. 

“Where is she? I have to see her!” Victus jumped up, grabbing Garrus by the shoulders, preventing him from moving.

“Garrus, before I take you to her, I need you to hear me out. The situation….Shepard….things are complicated.”

“What do you mean? Is she alright? Garrus asked. He stilled in Victus’s grip. Shepard’s alive. There’s no way that anything could be wrong. He needed to see her now. To hold her. To have her reassure him that everything would be okay. There is no Vakarian without Shepard.

“She’s fine physically. But, Garrus, emotionally....” Victus trailed off. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Maybe it is better that you see her. But just be careful.” Victus moved away motioning for Garrus to follow him.

Victus led Garrus from his study to an elevator. He punched in the floor number as soon as the doors closed. The ride was a silent ride. Garrus noticed that Victus only stared straight ahead. What was going on that had Victus like this? Was Shepard in a bad condition? Garrus felt his heart speed up. A dozen of horrible scenarios began forming in his mind. 

He shook his head. No, not his Shepard. Ray Shepard was strong. Not even death could stop her, and it had tried. Whatever had Victus worried was probably nothing. 

When the doors opened they stepped out into a nicely decorated hallway. As they walked down the hallway, Garrus noticed that on the walls hung portraits. Each portrait was of a Primarch of time past. Where were they going?

"Ah...Victus? Where are we?" he asked when they reached the end of the hallway, in front of a closed door. Victus shook his head and punched in another code on the door. 

"These are my private quarters. Come, I'll explain things more after you see Shepard," Victus answered while opening the door. Garrus followed the Primarch through a very cozy decorated sitting room to another hallway. "This is my guest wing," Victus said, answering the unasked question. 

They stopped in front of a closed door. Victus knocked once before opening it and entering the room. Garrus followed closely behind.  
The room was another sitting room, though smaller than the main one. Across the room was another closed door. The bedroom was Garrus's guess. Garrus then noticed the turian sitting at a desk. Judging by the way the turian was dressed, he was a doctor. He stood up as soon as he noticed Victus enter.

"Primarch," the doctor said. He then noticed Garrus, as if not expecting anyone else. Victus seemed to notice. He turned to Garrus.

"Garrus, this doctor Terus. Doctor, Garrus Vakarian," Victus said, introducing the two turians. 

"Right. Honor to meet you," Terus said to Garrus. 

"Doctor, how is she?" Terus turned his attention back to Victus. 

"No complications, Primarch. She's been quiet. This is one of her better days," he answered.

"Good. I brought Garrus here to see her." The doctor gave a hesitant look. 

"Primarch, are you sure about this? I know her progress has been good lately. But I'm not sure if she's ready."

"I'm sorry, but we're running out of time. I brought Garrus here to help," Victus said, shaking his head. The doctor nodded. 

"Yes, Primarch. Though I would advice going in alone. Talk to her a bit before you bring in Garrus."

"Of course." Victus turned to Garrus. "Allow me a few minutes and I will call you in."

Garrus could only nod. As Victus moved to the closed door, knocking gently, Terus motioned Garrus over to the desk. Garrus then noticed the monitor. What he saw on the screen stole his breath.  
Shepard. Ray Shepard. His Shepard. There she was! Alive and sitting on a bed, writing in a book. He needed in that room. Garrus was about to turn when he felt the doctor grab his arm.

"I know what you're thinking and I advise against doing it. Let the Primarch in there first. You’ll see the Commander shortly."

Garrus gave a small growl, wanting to throw the doctor. Logically, he knew he should listen to the doctor. But it was hard given his mate was just in the next room. Okay, she technically was not his mate, but after all the times he had lost her before....Garrus feared he never would find her again. There was no way he was ever going to let her go. Never again.

"Okay, doctor. But he has five minutes. No more."

 

 

Victus knocked lightly on the door and opened when he heard the soft voice say the door was opened. He stepped into the room. 

The Primarch could not fight the grin as he saw Ray Shepard, sitting cross-legged on her bed, writing in a book. She looked so tiny, especially in her hospital gown. Turians lacked a lot of clothing for other species even in the hospitals. Even more so now since the Reapers. The only clothing they could find for her were all either too big or too little. 

Ray looked up from her writing when Victus approached her bed and smiled.

"Primarch! It's good to see you. Isn't it a little early for your visit though?" Ray asked, frowning a bit. Victus merely shook his head.

"How many times must I tell you, it's Adrian?"

"Fine, Adrien," Ray said reaching out for his hand. Victus took her smaller hand and held it. He nodded at the book in her lap.  
"What are you working on?"

"Recipes. I had some ideas of things to try. So I don't want to forget them." Ray tensed a bit when she looked at his face. "But that's not why you're here, is it? Something tells me this isn't social." Victus shook his head and sat on the bed.

"I'm afraid not. Ray, I know we've discussed this before. But I think it's time,” Victus said. He noticed the way she froze, and the grip on his hand tightened. He feared this was going to be as bad as expected. But he could no longer put it off. “I brought Garrus here.”

Ray released his hand and jumped from the bed, backing to the corner of the room. Though many human expressions were still hard for Adrien Victus, the fear on her face was obvious.

“He’s here? No, no!” Ray covered her face with her hands, falling to knees. She sobbed. “I can’t!”

Victus stood back up. He slowed approached her. 

“I know this is difficult. But you two are close. You need to talk to him,” he explained.

 

 

Garrus watched the scene unfold on the monitor. When he heard her yell, he jumped up, pushing off the doctor. No more waiting.

Garrus rushed into the room. He stopped when he saw her. She was there in front of him. But the look on her face…. It was like someone punched him in the stomach. She let out another yell and ran over to the Primarch, putting him between the two.

“Not yet! I can’t! I can’t!” Shepard kept repeating. What was wrong with her? Why would she not be happy? In all the scenarios that Garrus imagined for finding her again, this was not it. 

He was about to move forward to his hiding mate when he was pushed to the side. He then saw Terus rush to Shepard. The Primarch turned and was holding her by the shoulders. The doctor pressed something against her neck and she collapsed. Both turians easily caught her, with the doctor placing her on the bed. After covering her he turned to address the Primarch.

“Sir, I understand what needs to be done. But give me some time. We can try this again, but let me handle this,” he said. Victus nodded.

“Thank you, doctor. I suppose I pushed too far. Please let me know when I can speak to her again.” The doctor nodded and left the room Victus turned to Garrus. “I had hoped this would go better, especially with seeing you. I gather you have a lot of questions now?”

Garrus nodded, too shocked to speak. Victus gave a small scoff. “Understandable. Please join me in my private study and we’ll speak more.”

End of Chapter 1. Next chapter, we'll get some actual answers and an idea of what's going on.


	2. Sleepless in Palaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers and a start

This time Garrus did not try to turn down or ignore the brandy that Adrien Victus handed him.

Garrus found himself in Victus’s study again. But this one was the Primarch’s personal one in the private living quarters. He noted Victus’s own touches to the décor, from what he knew about the former general.   
He took a big drink of the brandy, feeling the burn down his throat. It was strong enough to just calm his thoughts. Garrus noted how good it was. And here he thought being a Reaper expert had its perks. 

“I had hoped for a better scene than that. And I know you have many questions,” Victus said while settling in the chair across from Garrus. Victus placed the bottle of brandy on the table between. It was probably for the best. Something told Garrus he was going to need a few more drinks to get through this conversation.

“That and more. What the hell was that? Are you sure that was Shepard?” Victus sighed loudly.

“I’m afraid it is. We verified the DNA several times as well as the hand print.” Garrus gave small snicker at that, remembering the fiasco with her clone. Especially the aftermath of having to explain to the council that she was the real Shepard. Thankfully C-Sec was able to find the remains of her clone which allowed the council to let Shepard change her handprint back. 

“Then what’s wrong with her? I’ve never known her to be like that, so afraid. Sure, I’ve seen her nervous, but never truly scared.” Garrus grabbed the bottle and refilled his now empty glass. He had a feeling that the bottle would not last the night. 

“We don’t know what is wrong with her. Physically she’s fine. But mentally….,” Victus trailed off, looking lost in thought. “The doctors believe it could be the trauma of the war.”

“I guess I can see that,” Garrus said. He leaned back in his chair taking another drink. “It’s hard to forget that she’s only a human. She made it so easy to forget that fact.”

“That she did. Commander Shepard accomplished a lot of feats that many would fail it,” Victus commented.

“Adrien, please tell me what’s going on,” Garrus pleaded. “I need some answers here.”

“Over a month ago, one of our patrols found a base on a planet at the edge of the Trebia system. It seemed questionable so they investigated it. The team found the base abandoned. It seemed pretty recent and rushed from the reports stated. Actually, I’m incorrect. In a closed off, heavily secured room they found the Commander. She was unconscious but alive and healthy. At first the soldiers were unaware of who she was. Except one who remembered her from the vids they keep showing of her. We brought her to our nearest military base to perform the DNA tests.”

“If you confirmed who she was, why didn’t you hand her over to the Alliance?” Victus shook his head.

“Originally that was our intent. But she woke up. When questioned she had no idea where she had been for the past year or why she was on that base. When we suggested contacting the Alliance….well you saw what happened when she saw you.” Victus sighed again, taking another drink. “It was decided then to try to keep her secret until she healed enough to return. That’s the reason why she’s currently residing here in my private quarters instead of a hospital. Only the most trusted know of her existence here. That was until last week.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that. That we’re running out of time. What does that mean?” Garrus asked. He debated refilling his almost empty glass. The alcohol was helping in calming him, but he was afraid of being too intoxicated. He refilled the glass but decided to nurse it. 

Victus placed his glass on the table and stood up. He crossed his arms behind his back and moved to his desk, not looking at Garrus.

“That was actually a falsehood. The truth is we’re actually out of time. Last week I was contacted by the Alliance wanting confirmation of Shepard. Rumors still managed to get out despite our best efforts. The Alliance is now demanding her return, regardless of her mental status. A ship will be here at the end of the week to retrieve her.”

Shock took over Garrus. He just found his Shepard. And the Alliance was already taking her away again. Garrus admitted little love of the Alliance in how much they treated Shepard over the past years. The only one who truly stood by her was Anderson. The rest just mocked her while demanding more and more from her. It always pulled his heart the weight she bore during the war. Shepard had sacrificed a lot to give everyone warning, time against the Reapers. Garrus still raged whenever he thought the time they had locked her away after she had blown that mass relay, effectively killing over 300,000 batarians. He knew she relived the moment of that decision every day; Shepard had admitted so one drunken night. It nearly drove him mad the six months they had kept her locked away, for her safety. Garrus scoffed at that, her safety. Those cowards were only trying to cover their asses to borrow from a human phrase he had heard Shepard use. The only thing that helped him to keep going during that time was helping his home world plan for the coming invasion.

“Do you know who they’re sending?” That was the only question Garrus could think of. Many more were forming but he was not sure how to say them without insult. Adrien Victus may be his friend but he was still the Primarch.

“From what I have heard, it’s the Normandy,” Victus answered. A growl escaped Garrus. That was an extreme insult and arrogance from the Alliance. Especially of how they commandeered the ship after the war.

Victus seemed to ignore the growl sitting back in his seat. He took his glass and stared into it. 

“Garrus, I’m asking for your help in this. The Turian Empire, Spirits, the whole galaxy owes Shepard. There are rumors of things with all the various council races that lead me to believe returning Shepard to the Alliance is not in her best interest. But my hands are tied in this. I need other options.” Victus looked up from his glass at Garrus. “Please help me.”

“Damn it, Victus. This is Shepard we’re talking about. You know I’ll do anything for her,” Garrus said, putting his glass on the table. “But I need to speak to her.”

“I know. Let me speak to her more. With hope, I can convince her to meet with you tomorrow. For now though, it’s getting late,” Victus said. He stood up. “I hear you have been staying with your father and sister?”  
Garrus nodded. At the end of the war, when the Normandy was able to make it back to Earth, he stayed as long as he could. But months after when there was no sign of Shepard and the mass relays being restored he opted to return to Palaven to help his father and sister. Everything was just a painful reminder of his Shepard. 

Victus gave a small laugh. “Something tells me that won’t be happening now. I have a spare room left you’re welcome to. Come.”

Victus led Garrus to the spare room. After bidding him good night, he left for his own room. 

 

No matter how he tried to calm his mind and relax, sleep eluded Adrien Victus. As a former soldier he had learned to get some sleep whenever he could. As a Primarch, sleep became a true luxury. One would think that winning a war against universal extinction would bring true peace. Alas, no.

Victus got up from his bed. He checked the time. Only a couple of hours had passed since he adjourned to his room. It felt like forever. He grabbed a robe draped on the back of a chair, covering his nude form before moving to the window.

The rain had become a steady drizzle helping reflect the lights from the buildings. Though the planet took a huge hit when the Reapers came, it did not stop them from rebuilding. What was that human saying? What does not kill you makes you grow stronger. Victus laughed. That could easily be said for the turians. 

Victus pressed his head to the window. Today had not gone as he had hoped. He hoped that seeing Garrus would help Shepard overcome her fears or allow her to open up. The bond between those two was something of legend. When the turians were stranded on Earth, that bond gave quite a few turians and humans the courage to explore relationships with each other. Something that was not popular prior to the Reapers. Earth…..

Victus frowned. Frowned as much as a turian could. True, during the war, the turians and humans formed a strong alliance, thanks to Shepard. But lately he had been hearing some disturbing rumors about Earth and the Alliance. So far, they have not been able to prove if the rumors are true. But still, signs were beginning to show. 

Lately the Alliance had been taking over more. Demanding more while becoming more secretive. Even their voice in the Council was speaking louder than the other races. And now their demand for Ray Shepard. Something did not sit well with that request. Victus truly fear for her if he returned her to the Alliance. Hopefully having Garrus would offer him another solution that would not cause any problems between the turians and humans. They could not afford anymore wars. 

Knowing he would not fall asleep anytime soon, Victus left his room. He walked the dark hallways when he found himself in front of the door that led to Shepard’s rooms. He went in.   
The only light in the room was from the monitor. In that light he saw the doctor asleep on a cot. Doctor Terus was someone whom Victus trusted completely. So much that he allowed him to stay here, close by in case Shepard needed him.

Victus quietly entered Shepard’s room. There were no windows but the room had a dim light during the nights. When they had first moved Shepard to this room, they had kept the lights off at night, leaving the room in complete darkness. That had been a mistake. Victus shuttered, remembering her screams when she woke up, finding herself alone in that darkness. 

Ray Shepard lay asleep in the bed, blanket curled around her. Victus moved over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. He reached out brushing a few stray strands of her blond hair back from her face. Most of the races had various opinions on human hair. Many saw it as pointless. But Victus admitted to a curious fascination with it. The first time he saw Shepard, her hair had been pulled back in some twist, a braid if he remembered it correctly. Since that day he had the urge to just feel the hair. Wanting to run his hand through it. 

Since Shepard came back into his life, he eventually managed to ask her if he could feel it. At first she seemed confused. Why would a Primarch care about hair she had asked him. But had allowed him to touch the strands. Victus had liked how soft it was but saddened that it was now shorter than before. Someone must have cut it.

Shepard started to stir as Victus stroked her hair. Damn, he had not meant to wake her. 

“Adrien?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Yes, it’s me. You need to go back to sleep,” he answered quietly, still stroking her hair. She had once admitted that she loved having someone stroke her hair. It made her relax. He hoped doing so would help her fall back asleep.

“I know. But…,” she yawned. Shepard sat up. “I dreamed Garrus was here.”

Victus sighed. He took Shepards had in both of his. His thumbs stroked the back of it. 

“He was. I asked him here. You need to see him. Garrus has missed you a lot this past year.” Shepard looked down, not meeting the Primarch’s gaze.

“I know,” she said softly. She looked up. Victus felt his heart break. The look on her face. Here was the strongest woman he had ever known. This sad look should not be on her face. She should be ecstatic that her other half was back in her life. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

“You know that is not true. Garrus has followed you through hell many times. I doubt there’s anything you could ever do to make him hate you.”

“But….,” she started but was stopped when Victus let go of her hand, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, embracing her. 

“There is no but. Garrus loves you. That will never change.” He felt her break down, sobbing into his chest. 

Victus mentally sighed. He knew he was taking liberties being this forward with Shepard. This woman had been the strength and hope for an entire galaxy. It seemed only right to return that favor.   
But a part of him enjoyed her in his arms. So small, so soft, allowing him to protect her.

No! Victus shook his head. He would not continue that line of thought. True he had grown closer to Shepard since they found her, but she belonged to Garrus. He needed her to be back to normal and with Garrus. Then maybe everything would be okay. 

Shepard pulled herself away from Victus, wiping her eyes with her hands. She sniffed.

“I’m sorry. I normally don’t break down like that.” Victus chuckled. 

“I won’t hold it against you.” He placed a finger under her chin making her look at him. “I know this is trying for you. I’m not asking for everything, but only if you could try to talk to him. Please, as a favor for me?”

Thoughts played out on Ray’s face as she contemplated the request. Finally she nodded. 

“I’ll try. But will you be there?”

“Of course. Now, it’s late. You should get some rest.” Ray grabbed his hand.

“Stay? Until I fall asleep?” Shepard asked, lying back down. 

“Of course.”

Victus held her hand, stroking her hair for an hour after she fell asleep. Quietly he made his way back to his rooms, ignoring the many thoughts running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting the ball rolling.  
> Next time we'll meet some new peeps and old friends.


End file.
